the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Ercjman
Borkul Borkul (IGN ERCJMan) is a Lord of Dol Guldur, commanding the fortresses of Barad Almoth, his own creation, and Barad Gulduin, a fortress built by Grievous. Appearance Borkul has long blond Hair, and a short blond beard, he wears a Rohirric chainmail underneath his Black Uruk armor, and always carries a mordor battleaxe, named "The Power of Melkor", but has has other, more powerful weapons that are in the Barad Almoth Armory. History (Strap in because this could get lengthy, since I'll update it as time goes on) Rohan Borkul was born to a poor family in Rohan, and was the oldest of 6 siblings, the older he got, the harder and harder it got for his family to support him and his siblings. When he was 17, he and his brother Eothain (JCHJ) were told to leave the house, or else they would all starve, so they did. The Shire After many weeks of walking, Borkul and Eothain reached the shire, which was not at all what they had imagined, it had been ravaged by raiders, and all of the areas that looked pretty were protected and forbidden to enter. At last they found refuge in brandytown, where Eothain settled down as a shop owner, but Borkul was not going to waste away his days as a trader, so vowing to see one another again, the two brothers parted ways, Borkul heading East towards Dorwinion, and Eothain settling down. When they swore their vows, they founded the Order of Axes a small Fellowship of just the two of them. The Journey to Dorwinion Borkul set off from the Shire, leaving his brother behind, and followed the road that would take him through high pass. This was the hardest part of his life yet, as finding food was hard, and he found himself in the crossfire of Mount Gundabad orcs and the Rangers of the North. He finally found rest in the angle, but even then the fighting was constant, with invasions appearing everywhere. So he quickly left the Angle and made his way towards Rivendell. Although he got no welcome, at Rivendell he found a miraculously unlooted elven home, that wasn't under protection, so he proceeded to loot it. He got many supplies and most importantly, lots of food. While he was at Rivendell, he recieved a message from the necromancer known as Carnaugh. Carnaugh asked him is he wanted to join Gol Guldur, and Borkul initially declined, and departed Rivendell towards high pass. The going over the Misty Mountains was easy, as by then he had gotten the orcs to like him, so he passed through the mountains, over goblin town, and down into the Anduin. While he was going South past Mirkwood, a Wood Elven invasion appeared in front of him, and fired arrows at him, in self defence, Borkul slew several Elves before continuing his journey. As he passed Dol Guldur and Southern Mirkwood, he was attacked by Mordor orcs, and almost died getting to the Dorwinion crossroads, but once he did, he reached out to the leader of Dorwinion, Dextrositylight. Dol Guldur Dorwinion turned out to be almost abandoned, and Dextrositylight was never able to get back to him, but Carnaugh the Necromancer reached out to him again. Not having anything better to do, Borkul accepted, and headed from Dorwinion to Dol Guldur, getting attacked by Mordor orcs yet again. After giving him a tour Carnaugh told Borkul that he needed to get the orcs of Dol Guldur to like him more, so he did several quests and deeds to gain their favor, including killing elves and changing his name to Borkul. (His original name has been lost to time) The more elves he killed, the more and more Borkul began to enjoy killing them. When the dust settled, even the Mordor orcs trusted him, and Borkul joined the swelling ranks of Dol Guldur. Rhudel After being a lower ranking member of Dol Guldur, the fastest growing evil faction at the time, Borkul traveled to Rhudel to see the Capital, one of the wonder of the world. When he reached the capital however, he found the gates barred. Not being allowed to enter, Borkul broke inside the city, and toured its many wonder, including pyramids, huge statues, hanging gardens and more, but after leaving the city, the valar cast him from Arda for three painful days and nights, and he came back a changed man, a man who would no longer break into other's builds. Arnor-Dunlending war The War between the Coalition of Dawn and the Iron Pact broke out in late April 2019, and the Iron Pact initially had the upper hand, since they ambushed cod and stole many weapons and tools. Borkul had little to do with the war until it's first battle in May, where Freakypumkin, the leader of Dol Guldur, gave him a maxed mallorn mace, and told him to fight. The Iron Pact dug in, and fired at the wave of attackers, they killed two enemies until the wave crashed into the front line. Borkul soon found himself fighting for his life. Beside him Carnaugh, now called Carn_The_Vile was slain, he was the best fighter in Dol Guldur. This scared Borkul, and made him retreat from the front line. All of his hired troops were dead, and a soldier from Dale rushed at him, Borkul fought for his life, parrying and slashing, and he tried to get back to the main group, which had retreated up a hill. The Dalishman managed to knock Borkul into a ravine, where Borkul landed and almost died, he healed up, and then tried to climb back up. When he finally reached the top, he found out that all of the Angmar orcs that had gone up the hill had been killed, and that the Iron Pact had been shattered in the battle. He returned to Dol Guldur and began construction on his base. Barad Almoth and Umbar Borkul had built a house in Umbar in Early April, and had most of his things stored down there, but he wanted to be closer to his faction members, and also wanted to control Central Mirkwood. So he began construction on a massive tower, one that would rival Barad Guldur in Dol Guldur. Getting the materials was harder than he expected, and he even ended up trading with the Dwarves for stone. After he had gathered over Ten Thousand cubic meters of stone, Borkul cleared out a large section of central Mirkwood, and flattened it so he could lay the foundation for his new fortress, which would be known as Barad Almoth (Forest Fortress in Sindarin) thousands of slaves were brought up from Nurn, and even Borkul worked some. After what seemed like forever, the tower was completed, it was almost as wide at the base as it was tall, and contained a Great hall, Farms, Barracks, Storage, a Library, an Armory, a temple to Melkor and the Ungoliant, a war room, Borkul's Personal Quarters, and a rooftop prison. Borkul had finished his project, and was ready for anything else Middle Earth could throw at him. Worldwalking Borkul eventually decided that it was time for him to see the world as a whole, and traveled all thw way South, through the territory of Dol Guldur's previous allies, The Taurethrim. He slew many scorpions, and eventually ended up at the horn of Harad. Satisfied that he had seen all of Harad, he departed west, towards Rhun. Soon enough, he reached the home of the Red Dwarves. After mining in the mountains, he went south, through the lands of the Avari. Soon enough, he was in The uttermost east. But finding the land desolate and abandoned, he went south to Palisor. He finally found the Southern tip of Palisor, and then went north, through The Mountains of The Wind. The Wind Dwarves were never aware of his presence, even when he caught a glimpse of Firith Galad. He then looped back East and visited Mordor. Finally, he arrived back at Barad Almoth, and published his findings to other orcs and men.